


Birthday Surprise

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Reader’s December birthday is always overlooked because of the holidays. This year, even Rob seems to have forgotten.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A request: Something along the lines of Reader is used to her birthday getting over looked or getting the “this is for your birthday AND Christmas” type gifts, but Rob is having none of that and ends up spoiling her rotten for her birthday. Please and thank you!

The one thing that you disliked most about having a December birthday is that it was always overlooked. Unfortunately, yours happened to be just a week away from Christmas. People rarely remembered your birthday, not with the excitement of the holidays so close.

If you were lucky, someone would give you a “birthday and Christmas” gift. This was a common occurrence as it was easier to combine the two celebrations since they were so close together. In fact, you hardly ever got birthday parties.

This year, you weren’t so surprised when your friend, Rob, called you the day of your birthday. You expected him to call to wish you a happy birthday, because he was really good about remembering. This time however, he called to ask if you had time to help him do some last minute Christmas shopping. You were slightly annoyed, hurt a little even.

“Uh, sure,” you said, “I have no plans at all. It’s not like it’s an important day or anything.”

“Great!” Rob exclaimed. “I’ll pick you up then maybe we can have dinner after.”

You begrudgingly ended the call, not really surprised that he had forgotten this year, but still very disappointed.

Within the following hour, Rob came by to pick you up as promised. You secretly waited for him to at least tell you happy birthday, but he didn’t on the while drive. He actually dragged you along to a few stores so that you could help him Christmas shop for friends.

By the time he was done picking out gifts, he finally asked if you wanted to have dinner still. It was kind of a bummer to end the night like this, but you were cranky and hungry by now.

“Fine,” you mumbled as he pulled out of the parking lot.

He drove the two of you to a restaurant downtown and led the way inside. All you wanted was to get food and go home to pout over the fact that literally none of your friends had even remembered that it was your birthday. For some reason, this year had been the worst and you felt as if you were on the verge of tears.

Rob checked with the hostess inside, stating that he had a reservation which you thought was weird. You assumed it was a last minute dinner plan, so you weren’t sure when he even made a reservation. The hostess motioned for you both to follow her and you made your way to the back of the restaurant.

When you got to your table, you couldn’t help but notice a couple of party hats sitting on the table, along with a birthday cake waiting for you in the center of it.

“What is this?” You asked, looking at Rob.

“Surprise,” he said softly. He pulled you in for a hug just then. “I know it’s not much, but I had to do something for your birthday.”

“You remembered?”

“Of course I remembered!” He replied, looking hurt. “How could I forget?”

“Everyone else does,” you said.

Rob moved to pull your chair out and help you sit before taking his own seat across from you.

“I would never forget.”

“Thank you, Rob,” you began, trying to hold back tears. This time you wanted to cry from happiness.

“Open your present before we order,” he said as he handed the wrapped gift over to you.

You unwrapped it quickly, grinning at the fact that Rob never failed you. You opened the box; pulling out two coffee mugs, some hot cocoa, a soft throw blanket, and a DVD of your favorite holiday movie, Love Actually. You gave him a confused look. Also, feeling slightly annoyed that he had done the whole “birthday and Christmas” gift that you hated so much.

“Thanks,” you said politely as you began to put the gifts back.

“You don’t like it?” He asked. He frowned as he too looked disappointed.

“No, it’s great. I just don’t know what I’ll do with two mugs of hot cocoa and a rom com when I sit at home all by myself for the holidays.”

“Actually,” Rob cleared his throat, looking nervous now, “I was hoping you’d invite me over and I could use one of those mugs.”

“What?”

“I don’t know, I thought I was being romantic… your favorite movie, hot cocoa, the blanket that we could share.”

“What are you trying to say?” You asked. You felt yourself blush at the thought of what he was getting at.

“I mean, our date night doesn’t have to end with dinner,” he replied quietly, face turning red.

“This is a date?”

“It is if you want it to be, I was hoping it could be.”

“Rob…” you trailed off, shocked by the suggestion.

“We’ve been friends for a while, Y/N. But, I like you. I really like you. I hoped that your birthday would be a good time to tell you finally.”

“I like you too,” you replied with a smile. You reached across the table, taking his hand when you noticed how nervous he was. “I’ve always liked you. And, this is the best birthday that I’ve ever had.”

“What do you say we have dinner? Then we can go back to your place and hang out with a movie and cocoa.”

“I think that sounds like the perfect date.”

“Good, because I have one more birthday present to give to you tonight.” Rob raised his brows at you almost suggestively and you couldn’t help but be caught off guard by what you that he was suggesting.

“Robbie!” You exclaimed.

“Wha- no!” He shouted, “that’s not what I meant! I meant I wanted to kiss you finally!”

You weren’t sure that he could get much redder than he already was. You paused for a second before you burst out laughing, Rob joining you.

“This really is the best birthday ever,” you said through your laughter.


End file.
